Oh Captain, my Captain
by SarahJoelle7746
Summary: Picks up where Captain America: The First Avenger left off. Steve is having nightmares about the war and no one seems able to help. He feels useless in this new world until a fellow S.H.E.I.L.D. agent gives him new purpose. Warning: Graphic nightmares, and eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

He awoke with a start, the nightmares were getting worse every night. It had only been a month since he had been pulled from the ice and he already wished he had died in the ice. The information he had learned since waking up made his head throb despite the fact that he couldn't get headaches, one happy side-affect to the serum. The new technology, the same old enemies pretending to be new ones, and of course the heart-breaking news about Peggy, who had waited for years for him only to die two months before he awoke. He missed all of them, Bucky, the team, hell he even missed Stark and Col. Phillips. S.H.E.I.L.D. had almost no use for him, Tony's technology did all the jobs he used to in half the time, so he just did the little busy work they did come up with for him to do and went home to his tiny apartment over an abandoned boxing gym in the oldest part of the city. He considered running a few times but there was no where to run to. Everything and everyone he knew was gone. So he went on with his mediocre life of being S.H.E.L.D's errand boy not expecting anything to change anytime soon.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry this chapter is so unbelievably short! I have strep throat and my loving yet overbearing mother is limiting my computer time. This is the only chapter I have planned from Steve's POV the rest being from my OC. Please review as this is my first fanfic! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hurried to finish my paper work, I wanted to get out of the office a little earlier than usual. Blushing, I admitted to myself that I was only rushing to attempt to "run into" Captain America.

America's Golden boy had been working for S.H.E.I.L.D. since he had thawed but I had only seen him in person once. I'd fallen for him as soon as I had lain eyes on him.

He seemed so unassuming, shy even, something I thought impossible given how attractive he was.

I shook my head, chiding myself for daydreaming instead of finishing my work.

'You're just as bad as those interns who think their only job is to gossip about the Captain.'

As my desk clock beeped that it was five o'clock I filed the last missions forms into folders to give to the Col. the following day.

Grabbing my coat and purse I headed for the parking garage. I felt hopeful and began blushing again as I tried to think of what I would even say if I did see him.

As I got into the elevator I gave up and began thinking of what to make for dinner that evening. I had eaten take out too much lately and was worried it was going to start affecting my health.

"Hold the lift!" I heard a deep voice call out as the doors were beginning to close. I jumped to hit the open door button as a large hand grabbed one of the doors. The doors slowly opened back up and to my surprise it was the Captain's hand that had caught the door.

"Thanks" he said climbing into the elevator, "I hate waiting for these to come back."

I only smiled, unable to say anything.

"I'm Steve," he stuck his hand out to shake mine, "I don't think I've seen you here before. Are you new?"

"Oh no, I've been here for two years," i replied placing my shaking hand in his. "I'm on the Covert Operations team so I'm not in the office all that often."

I had expected him to shake my hand but instead he raised it to his mouth and gently kissed it before replying

"Well it's very nice to me you?"

"Ally" I replied blushing.

"Ally." He repeated with a smile. "What do you do with CO?"

"Um, well I plan the missions, and I'm a member of the Avengers."

"The Avengers?" he looked at me incredulously.

I laughed at his look. "Yes, Captain. I'm a member of the Avengers."

"Please, call me Steve."

"Alright, Steve, I'm the reconnaissance agent. I have certain skills that let me sneak past most modern security systems as well as human and animal guards."

His look of amazement grew.

'Ding!' The elevator announced our arrival in the parking garage.

As he walked with me to my car I asked him what it was that he did with S.H.E.I.L.D.

"Well, I actually don't do much of anything right now. All the jobs I used to do are covered by Starks robots."

"Why don't you join the Avengers? I'm sure we could find something more productive for you to do. I'll talk to Fury for you if you want?"

He smiled at me.

"That would be great. I feel so useless where I'm at."

At this point we were at my motorcycle.

"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?" he blurted out as I was about to tell him goodbye.

"Uh of course," I stuttered, shocked that he had asked.

"Meet me in the lobby at noon?"

"Sounds great. See you then."

He nodded and turned to walk to wherever his vehicle was. I stared for a minute as he walked away then turned back to my bike. I couldn't contain my grin as I thought about the following day.

When I had left my office half an hour ago I could have never guessed that Captain America would ask me out to lunch.

Thank God I had finished up early.

* * *

So sorry that I took so long to update this story! I got so busy with work and my sister just got her wisdom teeth out and I'm helping to take care of her. Please review, criticism is appreciated (try to be nice, I'm fragile). (lol jk I'm not fragile at all.)


End file.
